Princess wish
by dutchesssweetsmile
Summary: Tea the student council president is trying to get more students to join her school, and how will she acomplish this? Well maybe with a crossdressed Ryou, Malik, Yugi and Syrus YAOI I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT NO F-WORDS WILL BE GIVEN BY ME IF I SEE FLAMES! COMPLETE


_**PRINCESS WISH **_

"_**~WELCOME, WELCOME TO ANOTHER DAY OF SCHOOL ANNOUNCEMENTS, HOSTED BY ME YOUR LOVEING WONDERFUL SCHOOL PRESIDENT TEA AND MY EQUAL WONDERFUL CO. HOST ALEXIS AND HER BOY THING ZANE~. NOW AS YOU ALL KNOW WE NEED MORE PEOPLE TO START ATTENDING OUR SCHOOL NEXT YEAR SOOOO~ ME AND MY COUNCIL PEOPLE HAVE COME UP WITH A WONDERFUL PLAN. WE WILL BE HOLDING OUR FIRST ANNUAL PRINCESS WISH COMPETION. IT WILL BE A RACE TO FIND THE FOUR PRINCESSES IN THE MAZE JUST TWO BLOCKS DOWN. THE FIRST PEOPLE TO CATCH THE FOUR PRINCESSES AND REACH THE END OF THEIR OF THE MAZE WILL GET ANY WISH GRANTED AND WHO BETTER TO PLAY OUR FOUR PRINCESSES THAN OUR OWN SCHOOL PRINCESSES YUGI! RYOU! MALIK! AND SYRUS! I HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL THERE BYE~B" **_With that said the intercom turned off and the student council president, Tea, turned around in her chair with a satisfied look in her face. She stared at her vice president Alexis who was shaking her head in her hand while looking at her boyfriend who was currently trying to get out of the chair he was tied to. He couldn't say anything because his mouth was currently ducked taped. He glared at the lady who bonded him to the chair, Tea. She was currently trying her best not to laugh but failed horribly.

"Oh come on Zane cheer up little. It's not like I set your little bothers alone in a place with hungry wolfs, I'm leaving them in a place with a lot of hormonal teens." Tea said looking innocently at Zane. At this point in time he looked like he was about to choke Tea if he wasn't tied to his chair.

"Tea don't you think your going a little bit too far with this and all." Alexis said trying to convince Tea to change her mind. "I have no Idea what you're talking about" Tea said still trying to sound innocent.

Like on cue four teens burst into the room. Well it was more like one teen bursting in while the other three followed behind. The first one know as Syrus was a bluenett boy with small glass faming his beautiful grey irises. The next boy known as Ryou was and albino with ocean green doe eyes. Then afterwards was a tri-colored boy with deep amethyst eyes know as Yugi. The last boy known as Malik was tan with blond hair that went down to his shoulders and light purple eyes.

The bluenett ran into the run shouting 'Zane-nii' until he saw he was tied up. He stopped in his tracks to look at Alexis who pointed to Tea at that moment the four went 'oh'. Syrus looked back at the other three to see that they had the same look on their face. "Ok who wants to get Zane-nii out this time?" Yugi sighed. "OH, OH, OH I'll do it. I'll do it." Malik said jumping up and down with his hand in the air. He then walks over to Zane. He smiled down at Zane with small little glint in his eye as he quickly yanked the duck tape off. A few seconds later a scream was heard throughout the whole school campus.

"Hahaha, and people go to the spa for a wax when they can easily use duck tape, just look at you smooth a babies bottom" Tea said clutching her stomach dyeing laughing on the floor. "Oh Ra, it hurts!"

Malik continued to trying to untie Zane while trying to muffle to his laughs. Once untied Zane tried to calm down in his seat after being held down by his little brothers and his girl friend from killing Tea.

After a few hours the student council settled on Tea's idea with a few black mail threats and bribes. She clapped her hands together "Ok now that's done you may all go now. Good work everyone we'll meet here early, now go home and get a good night of sleep." Once every one left Tea pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. She waited for a moment until someone picked up. "Set plan A in motion boys" with that she hung up with a smirk on her face. "Mwahahahaha this school will be getting a whole lot more students next year just you wait Dawn prep school of the advanced, Millennium high school is going to be number one."

_** NEXT DAY **_

Tea as usual was hyped up even though it was seven in the morning. Everyone else looked pretty much dead being up so early. "Ok my four little princess time to get changed. You need something to run in so I put some clothes in the dressing rooms behind you. Once you get it on I want to see how cute you all look then I'm going to equip you guys with a few accessories to help you through the maze." Tea said pushing them in four different dressing rooms.

"Ok Alexis Zane I need you two to set up the ticket both then get Isis on to sell the tickets. When you're done I need you to go to the operating room and see if the camera's in the maze are working." Tea said.

"And what are you going to be doing while we're working." Zane asked irritated by waking up early.

"I, my wambo of a friend will be getting our little princesses to the maze and putting them in with a map then setting up the other school activities. It's tough being president." She dramatically sighed.

"How did I lose to you at being president again?" Zane asked.

"Because I'm better than you loser" Tea stuck her tongue out at him. Zane looked pissed off now.

"OK you two break it up before I break your guys' legs" Alexis threatened them while punching them both on top of the head. After a few minutes to calm down Alexis and Zane left the room.

A few minutes later Syrus, Yugi, Malik, and Ryou all walked out of their dressing room blushing. "Um Tea are you sure that these outfits are good enough to run around in. There a bit too revealing don't you think." Ryou said while tugging on his outfit because of how short it was. They where all wearing cheongsam that went down just above the knee. Syrus was wearing a white cheongsam with blue cherry blossoms accent. Yugi was wearing a light purple cheongsam with red tsubaki accent. Malik was wearing a black cheongsam with a purple and gold dragon accent. Ryou was wearing a light blue cheongsam with silver butterflies. They all wore black slip-on shoes. Around their necks were chokers with their accent on them.

"Yes they are perfect, just perfect. Hmm, Ryou dear put your hair in pig tails and Malik put you're in a pony tail." Tea said bouncing up and down. "OK now I want you guys to put these on" She said as she handed them there accessories. Ryou and Syrus got white flowers with bells while Yugi and Malik got black flowers with bells too. Once the accessories where on they looked back at Tea still blushing maybe a little bit more with the cat parts. "Ok guys today is a very important day her at our fair school" she said in military sergeant style while walking back and forth. "You guys are the stars of the show! The flowers that I gave you aren't just appealing but also a communicator" she said pointing to the flowers. She then put on a head set with a mic connected. "I'll along with Alexis later will be talking to you guy to help you get through the maze easy. I'm also going to give you guys these phanny packs to help also. So lets make this the best festival hunt thingy ever!" Tea shouted. The rest were still blushing well not really Malik who was checking out what was in his phanny pack to be gladly met with a couple of daggers.

_** IN THE MAZE 2 hours later **_

"Ok now before I leave you'll hear Alexis say start and when that happens you guys go in your own maze route ok" she said getting nods as replies. "Also when addressing people that may catch you guys call them something with aniki, -chan, -Kun, -nii, -nee and only –sama when they have brought you to the finish. Now go out there and make me proud!" she said joyfully while streams of water fell down her face. "Yes ma'ma!" they said. 'Oh gods how I love their naivety, make me proud' Tea thought.

_** CAMERA ROOM 4 hours later **_

The door burst in relieving a Tea on the other side. She saw Alexis on straddling Zane's lap having a make out session. She immediately fell to the floor covering her eyes.

"It burns it burns, oh dear Ra I'm blind!" Tea yelled out rolling around. Alexis and Zane pulled apart quickly.

"Screw you" Zane hissed. Tea stopped rolling to look up. "That nasty Zane, that Alexis job" Tea said which made Alexis blush badly then she got off of Zane and went to her seat. "Right let's get this show on the road" Zane said. All monitor were turned on getting a good glimpse of the maze at all possible angles.

Alexis turned on the intercom and her mic. "**HELLO THIS YOUR CO PRESIDENT ALEXIS WELCOME TO MILLINEUM HIGH ANNUAL FESTIVAL. OUR MAIN GAME PRINCESS WISH WILL BE STARTING IN 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ANNNND GO!" **Alexis turned to face Tea with an unsatisfied face. "Do I having to do the next thing" Alexis pouted.

"Yes it must be done, there's no other option." Tea said looking serious while holding her chin and nodding. Alexis sighed and went back over to Zane. "Hey Zane honey, love –" she was cut off thanks to Tea hitting Zane in the back of the head with a pipe that know one knows where it came from. Alexis just stood there for a minute staring at a now knocked out Zane. She sweat dropped then looked at Tea. "THAT was not the plan we agreed remember" Alexis pouted.

Tea shrugged "ugh you were taking to long, so I had to take him out. Come now Alexis he'll be fine; let us go watch our little princesses on this tele screen." Tea said walking to a screen with Syrus Yugi Ryou and Malik on it.

"Ok the communicators are up in running now" Alexis said sitting back down in her chair. "Kk… testing one two three, one two three-"Tea was cut off by no one other than Malik. "Hahahaha I think the next number is four Tea" Malik said making the others laugh too. "Oh shut up Malik… so how you guys feeling, tired yet" Tea asked.

"This is easy I can do this for days" Malik said.

"It's so cool it's like we're all players in a video game!" Yugi said.

"I know right like a live RPG game!" Ryou said.

"I was thinking more of Pac-man. You know how he's like in a mazes and all but the only difference is there's going to be people chasing us than ghost, and there's no food along the way" Syrus commented.

"That's were your wrong my little princesses there's some apple tree's and cherry tree's along this maze" Tea said.

"Where I'm starving!" Malik and Syrus commented.

"I swear you two and food are like Yugi and Ryou with games" Alexis said coming into the conversation giggling

"But anyway there's some a little while away from you guys" She added.

"YEA!" Syrus and Malik both cheered.

"Ok guys not to freak you out but you guys have a few ghosties on your trail" Alexis.

"It's show time my little Princesses, know go make mommy proud!" Tea said pumping her fist in the air.

_** WITH MALIK IN THE MAZE **_

Malik was currently running from four crazed fan-girls, well it was more like jogging for him. He hasn't even broken a sweat yet while the girls were drenched in sweat. In truth Malik didn't even notice them at all even when they were screaming for him. He finally stopped to check his surroundings when he noticed the girls. He stayed still until they were close enough for them to hear him. "Hey have you guys seen a fruit tree". The girl immediately fainted with nose bleeds from the major cuteness. Malik being himself didn't know what happened so he did what any other person would do when they see a person faint, poke them with a stick. After a few minutes of poking them with a stick he shrugged then went on his way to find that fruit tree again.

_** WITH YUGI IN THE MAZE **_

Yugi so far was keeping a nice pace to keep away from a couple of guys that where hot on his tail. 'Hm these guys have been on my tail for a long time and it looks like they're catching up. Dang it if I get caught now, Tea will be upset lets see what to do. Oh yea the panny pack!' Yugi thought. He reached in and pulled out a piece of paper. It was a map with traps labeled and secret door ways and luckily a door way was up a head to the left. Yugi turned left and immediately found the hidden door leading to a new route. Yugi took the chance to walk and look at the mazes flowers. "Hey Yugi my little kitten this is not the time to be day dreaming you got a few more people at 6'o clock." Tea informed. Yugi sighed looking back seeing she was telling the truth and started running again. 'I hope this gets a little more challenging later on' Yugi thought but continued to smile.

_** IN THE MAZE WITH RYOU **_

Ryou was currently walking around the maze staring up at the sky laughing at the different shapes he saw. He saw a cute bunny shaped cloud that he just couldn't resist to giggle at. Out of no where a guy jumped out of the mazes tall bushes behind him and wrapped his arms around Ryou thin waist. Out of instinct ryou grabbed the strangers arm and flipped him making the man land on his back in front of him. Ryou instantly went to check on the man to see if he's ok. Before ryou could fully see if the man is ok he heard Tea voice. "Ryou! What are you doing? Leave him!" Tea screamed in his ear. "But he looks really hurt though" ryou protested. "Ryou he'll be fine. You have bigger problems right now anyway. You have about 3 girls coming with 5 craved fan-boys. You need to move!" she protested back. "No" ryou pouted. Tea sighed. "Ok Ryou I'll make sure that someone comes and get him to check on him, ok?" Tea tried reasoning. "Ok!" Ryou said as he went running of into the maze with 8 people on his tail. A few second later he heard Tea and Alexis Talk. "You aren't really going to help that guy are you" Alexis said. "Pfft please. Alexis you should know me by know. I follow through with my words always unless I crossed my fingers behind my back, which I did but, Ryou will never know" Tea said. "Uh, Tea you do know I can still hear you, right?" Ryou said. "Uh…The number you have dialed right know has been disconnected please don't try again" Tea said making sure she turned off the communicators. Ryou was close to going back to help the man but changed her mind when he saw the people behind him.

_**MAN ON THE GROUND IN THE MAZE**_

"Hahaha pretty butterfly, pretty butterfly" the man on the ground said as little chibi versions of ryou floated around him. (**ME**- Oh he's a catch right? The kind you just want to take home at first word. ~cough, cough _not_ cough, cough~ sorry I have a little cold)

_** WITH SYRUS IN THE MAZE **_

Syrus was currently running for dear life. It seemed like swarms of people were coming from all possible maze paths. Along the way he looked back panting a little making a little over half the people break into a nose bleed or guys have a little problem in their pants, which could only be cured by their wish of slamming into the cute little bluenett.

"Tea I've been running for 45 minutes straight I need a little help here, please" Syrus begged.

"Aww my little sweet tired don't worry mommy will help you out. Ok keep running until there's a path on the left than go down it. Once I say jump I need you to do your special gym thingy flip spring thing" Tea said.

"You mean a back hand spring going into a tuck then a layout" Syrus said turning down the left path.

"Yea that thingy… now!" Tea said. Syrus gained a little more speed and started with a back hand spring. He was glad because his hand set off the trap pit. He then went into a tuck then finally a layout doing one more flip landing on the other side of the trap pit perfectly. He kept running without looking back due to some of the people making it across too.

"Thanks Tea-nee for helping me out" Syrus said.

"No problem that's my job to keep my little bro safe" Tea said.

"Hey Alexis-nee am I close to that fruit tree still" Syrus said feeling his tummy growl.

"Yea just a little bit farther and you'll be there, k?" Alexis said.

"Thanks nee-chan" Syrus giggled giving a few more people nose bleeds.

_** OUT-SIDE THE MAZE **_

Out-side the maze Isis was in a both selling tickets to miles and miles of people. It's not like she was surprised or anything. It was a chance to get next to the four princesses of the school. This was good to raise money and try to get more people to join the school. Isis was really supposed to be going to Dawn prep school but she didn't feel like she belonged there like she belonged at Millennium he school. Dawn prep school was all about winning every and anything, and thinking your better too with cold attitudes. Here at Millennium was way different. She loved everything about it. It was just the vibe she got from the school. It was always filled with love care and craziness. No day was the same here for her especially being a part of the student council. The student council was her second family besides Marik, who goes to a Dawn prep school, but Marik doesn't have a cold attitude. Instead he has a playful attitude along with his friends. Speak of the devils they came walking up to the side of her booth.

The one know as Marik, Isis younger brother, looked like Malik besides from the fact that his hair spiked up in every direction know to man (maybe alien) with sharper facial feature and muscles. One closest to him was know as Akeifa who also had tan skin. He had grayish deep purple eyes with white hair like Ryou but Akeifa hair came to his shoulders. Next was Yami who was the shortest of the group by an inch or two. Yami looked like Yugi beside Yami eyes were crimson and sharper. Next was Jaden who was a brunette with brown eyes who always had on a goofy smile on his face. Lastly standing next to Jaden was his boyfriend Jesse. Yes Jaden and Jesse were gay in fact Marik, Akeifa, and Yami were gay too. So far Jesse and Jaden were the only one's going out the rest were single. Anyway Jesse was a bluenett with emerald green eyes.

"Yo sis, what you doing here and what's with the long line?" Marik asked.

"Well dear brother if you remember I told you last night that I had student council work to do today and this long line is filled with people who want to get into the maze that _I'm_ selling tickets as _my_ job to let people in the maze." Isis said to her brother a bit irritated that he forgot about today.

"Oh so it's like some festival or something right" Jesse commented.

"Yea, so why are you guys here anyway" Isis said while lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh we got these fliers yesterday that they'll be doing some thingy about a princess wish" Jaden said cheerfully.

"Ah, well you guys are in the right place. All these people are trying to get a chance to catch the four _princesses_ with in a maze to bring them to the exit to get any wish they have granted." Isis said putting an empathize on the word princesses.

"Why'd you empathize Princesses like that?" Yami asked this time being the one to lift his eye brow.

"The four princesses are the little brothers of Zane, the top of our school with the rest of student council. The four princesses won their titles from Zane always trying to save them from our student president and from the fact their too adorable for their own good." Isis explained with a little chuckle at the end. The boys in front of her all lifted a brow in curiosity. In all their life they rarely see Isis like this. These four princesses must be something else if they can do this to Isis and a couple hundred billion kids.

"We want in. It sounds interesting to meet these four princesses" Akeifa said being the first one out of his thoughts. They rest nodded agreeing.

"Ok boys just be careful, oh yea if you hear bells your going the right way." Isis said letting them into the maze. They shrugged off the last comment made by Isis and walked down the path. They kept walking tell the saw a clearing with four paths in front. They looked at each other than nodded. Marik took Malik path, Yami took Yugi path, Bakura took Ryou path, and Jaden and Jesse took Syrus path.

On each of their paths they all saw pretty much the same thing. A brunch of foot prints, traps, and people knocked from lack of blood coming from their noses. 'What are these princesses capable of?' They thought as shiver of anticipation flew up their spine.

_** WITH MARIK IN THE MAZE **_

Marik was amazed at what all he was looking at along the path. Bodies along the path with nose bleeds with some guys either having bulges in there pants or they were trying to take care of them. He kept walking taking random paths every once in a while. He started to lose interest after a few random turns and keep seeing guys taking of their little problem. 'Dang this guy must be pretty good to do all this damage' Marik thought. Marik heard the sound of bell like 'ting' coming not to far away from away from him. Marik quickly went after that small little 'ting' like it was his life line. The louder the tingling got the faster his heart rate got. He feels like it's destiny that the bell was leading him.

He stopped running until he got to a large clearing. He looked all around to find no one. He sighed and pulled out a bar of chocolate to unwrap it and take a bite out of it. On instinct he pulled out a dagger due to the bushes a head of him rustling. He heard giggling coming from the bushes. His eyes narrowed before growling, "Come out". A few seconds later he heard the 'ting' of the bell again. His heart sunk into his chest at the moment but than it went back up at the person in front of him. The person in front of him looked exactly like him except for the person seemed innocent, well besides the outfit. The outfit told Marik the exact reason why the path of the maze looked the way it did. The person kept walking forward towards Marik keeping eye contact. When they were a foot length apart the person stopped. Marik lifted a brow at the closeness at the person.

The person tilted their head to the side in curiosity. "Hmm. We looked so much like each other" The person chuckled. That comment made Marik smirk a little. "Well my little pretty I'm not as adorable as you" Marik said getting the reaction he wanted making the person blush. Seeing the person blush made Marik smirk grew, but sadly it disappeared once as a new crowd came along screaming their brains out. If looks could kill Marik would have already killed half of the crowd. He looked back at the person who looked like him to find him running already. Marik turned around to catch up with the person to turn them around placing his chocolate bar in the person's mouth. He then picked up the persons bridal style to break into a sprint leaving the crowd to eat his dust. "Oh by the way cutie my names Marik" He flashed he infamous grin that made girl in his school faint at the person in his arms. The person blushed taking a bite out of the chocolate. Once the person controlled their blush they made a small smirk. "My names Malik, sexy" Malik winked. Marik could tell that he was going to really like this Malik. Marik chuckled at him continuing down the path. At this point Marik knew this was destiny connected by that bell.

_** WITH YAMI IN THE MAZE **_

Yami ran away along the path of maze easily figuring out which path will lead him to the exit. Yami was so annoyed at this point due to some annoying fan girls he ran into earlier, that he was ready to go through the tall bushes. Sadly Yami being Yami was into game which meant he would follow through with the rules with no cheating. Yami continued downed the path until he ran into something or should I say someone. From in packed Yami landed on his back with the person with the person he bumped into on top of him. After that in pack Yami opened his eyes to find a person on top of him. When said person lifted their head off of Yami chest they looked into his eyes. Yami saw large Amethyst pools meeting his crimson. Yami noticed the person had the same features but with softer touches to himself. A few moments later Yami notice the person on top of him start blushing and fidgeting. Yami didn't blame the stranger for blushing because he was close to blushing too. If you had a cute innocent person wearing a short cheongsam straddling you, you would blush too. But Yami being Yami could turn his blush into a small smirk. Yami moved his hand up to the stranger's thin waist moving his thumb up and down getting a cute 'eep' out of the stranger. Yami sat up getting annoyed with an on coming head ache. With hands still on the stranger's waist he looked up to see those wonderful amethyst eyes. He than moved one of his hands from the stranger's waist to their face lightly brushing some bangs out of their face.

"Why so fidgety little one" Yami said giving the stranger his drop dead handsome smile.

"Ano…well it's just been that there has been a lot of people chasing me all day and the last person who was chasing me was dressed as a scary clown" the stranger said shifting his gaze from Yami which made him want to chuckle at his cuteness.

"Oh you're one of the four princesses I've been hearing about. I must admit you are cute and adorable as they say" Yami said while also thinking 'more like ultimately sexy in that outfit'. Yami quickly threw those thoughts out of his head before adding.

"That scary clown wouldn't even dream of harming you I promise." 'Unless you don't count molesting' Yami thought but quickly erased the thought when he saw the stranger smiling at him. "Thank you, my name is Yugi" The stranger now known as Yugi said.

"Well it's nice to meet you little one, my name is Yami" Yami said.

"It's nice to meet you too Yami-kun" Yugi giggled. Ok that 'Yami-kun' sent Yami over the edge. He was now blushing for a good minute thinking of Yugi sweaty body underneath him screaming out his name. Yami got pulled out his pervert thought when he heard foot steps coming their way. Yami got up grabbing Yugi hand dragging him along as fast as he could go.

"Yami-kun what are you doing" Yugi said.

"Well this is a game, so I'm going to save the princess Yugi-hime" Yami said giving a wink toward Yugi then continued focusing on which path to run down.

_** WITH AKEIFA IN THE MAZE **_

Akeifa was taking his time to get around the maze. He was checking every person who was knocked out, well checking if they had money. He definitely hit the jack-pot he would mostly find one hundred dollar bills in these peoples pockets. He was too happy as can be. It was like a candy store passing out free giant candy bars. He was currently to busy counting his money to even notice he just stepped into a trap. A rope wrapped around his ankles then pulled him upside down. "Sh*t! How in the hell did I not see this! I'm the only f*cking one who puts people in traps not the other way around." Akeifa growled. He tried to untie himself but failed in the end. Out of no where a sign popped in front of Akeifa. It had a chibi version of Tea sticking her tongue out pointing to words that read 'you have just been trapped by Tea have a nice day'. Akeifa growled as he inwardly cursed Tea out. A few minutes passed and he was feeling really dizzy. 'Will someone get me down now' he thought crossing his arms over his perfect toned chest. Luckily for him an albino was passing by. The albino walked over to Akeifa catching his attention. The albino looked down at Akeifa smiling. "I'll get you down, no worry" the albino said pulling out a dagger and started cutting the rope. Akeifa wanted to question that but ignored it since he was too distracted at the view he was getting from under the strangers short dress.

"Oh no I'm not worrying a have a great view any way, angel. By the was nice underwear do you think I can ever catch you with out them on." Akeifa smirked at the image of the albino in front of him naked. At Akeifa comment the albino deeply blushed saying

"Don't look!" but without realizing it he also cut Akeifa free. Akeifa landed on his back but, the albino didn't realize what he has done until he hears an 'ugf'. The albino looked at Akeifa with a sheepish smile muttering an 'oppies'. Akeifa groaned sitting up with help from the albino. After Akeifa sat up he got a good look at the albino. The albino had beautiful white flawless skin that complemented his tame shoulder length white hair. The albino's eye is what really caught Akeifa; they were the most appealing green eyes that he has ever seen. He couldn't take his purple grayish eyes off of the green eyes in front of him, and that was saying something because he had a great chance a checking out the albino body that was covered by the very short dress. The albino on the other hand got tired of the staring contest and clapped very loudly in front Akeifa face getting his attention. The albino saw he got the other out of his trance giving a smile.

"I'm sorry for hurting you a little while back, but anyway my name is Ryou truesdale. Nice to meet you." Ryou spoke with his smooth English accent that sent waves of desire up Akeifa spine. Akeifa then smirked at Ryou cuteness.

"Well it nice to meet you too. It's not every day I meet such a cute little rabbit like you Ryou. Well except to meet that cute rabbits like you in 'Alice in wonderland'." Ryou blushed at the complement shifting a little before asking, "T-Thank you, but what is your name may I ask."

"My name's Bakura Akefia the thief king, my little rabbit. Be careful my little rabbit I might steel your heart," Akeifa winked causing Ryou to go as red as a tomato. Ryou calmed down a bit down before standing up dusting off his outfit. He looked up at Akeifa as he was now standing up then said

"But the thief is going to have to catch the rabbit before anyone else does."

"First rules of thieves my little rabbit a thief gets what they want." Akeifa smirked as he stepped forward closing the space between them. Ryou didn't move as his lips were so close to Akeifa lips. Akeifa didn't cut eye contact as he moved forward, but soon his grin disappeared as he heard screams of Ryou name. Akeifa was close to grabbing Ryou by the waist running away, but said boy ducked under his arms and ran off. But before completely disappearing from Bakura sight he looked back yelling "If you have truly read 'Alice in wonderland' than you should know that for Alice to reach her goal she has to fallow the rabbit, so catch me if you can thief-kun" Ryou winked while sticking out his tongue out before disappearing. Akeifa could think of many things he could do with Ryou and his sweet little tongue of his. Akeifa chuckled to himself thinking this was going fun and interesting chase.

_** JADEN AND JESSE IN THE MAZE **_

Jaden and Jesse were walking down the paths hand in hand laughing at the random things totally ignoring the scene in front of them. Sometimes when they thought they were close to the end of the maze they started to run, but was left with facing another path of the maze. Jaden was starting to get annoyed because he didn't count on being caught in a maze without any food. 'I should have stolen Marik candy bar when I had the chance' Jaden thought. A few minutes later he heard his stomach grumble to him, he then stopped in front of bluenett emerald eye lover, Jesse. A second passed and then Jaden dropped to his knees hugging Jesse waist crying. "Jes' I'm hungry I could just die!" Jaden whined, but Jesse being use to this just patted his lover on his head chuckling at his childish lover. He sighs then looks around until he notices a fruit tree to the end of the path they were on. Jesse kneels down lifting his lovers chin up so he could look into Jaden soft eyes. He then gave Jaden lips a quick tender kiss before pointing down the path catching Jaden attention. Jaden looked where Jesse pointed to and immediately broke from Jesse hold sprinting down the path to the fruit tree. Jesse chuckled while shaking his head at his lover's happiness over food, but jogged down the path after him. When Jesse caught up with Jaden he saw Jaden climbing the fruit. Jesse also thought of the position Jaden was in would make an interesting position in the bed. Jesse smirk at his thoughts but wiped them away when his own stomach growl. "Hey love can you pass me a some fruit too. I'm getting a little hungry" Jesse pouted at his grumbling stomach. Jaden then looked down from his place on the tree. He grinned his usual grin at Jesse before giving a quick 'sure' before going back to try to reach for an apple a little higher than him. As Jaden finally caught a hold of the apple and he notice another hand grabbed the apple too. The other person startled by Jaden hand let out a little squeak losing their footing, but was caught by Jaden just in time. Sadly due to Jaden horrible luck they still ended up falling. To protect the other person from getting hurt by the impact Jaden shielded the person with his own body with also having his arms protecting the persons head and neck due to the impact. They landed with a thud not realizing their position. After Jaden head stopped ringing he could hear Jesse snickering. "Just because I call you the fruit of my eye doesn't mean you go falling out of the tree like an apple. What were you hoping I would pick you then devour you on spot beca-'' Jesse stopped his teasing as heard a moan coming from someone near Jaden. Jaden lifted his body up ready to yell at Jesse when one of his knees rubbed against the persons below him sensitive area causing a lewd moan to be heard. Jaden not fully recovered from the fall thinking it was the wind or some kid that they saw earlier trying to get rid of their little problem moved his knee trying to get up but was stopped by that same lewd moan. Jaden fully recovered looking at the person below him. The person was a light bluenett with smooth creamy flawless skin. He had usual silver iris that you couldn't look away from even if you wanted too. The person also had on a short cheongsam that now was up to his upper thigh giving him that cute but sexy look to him. Not to even mention the blush that was painted on his face from Jaden moving his knee against his sensitive area. Jaden would say blushing was an understatement for him. Jaden also realized why the path of the maze looked the way it did. He was very close to either having a major nosebleed or pounding into the person below him. Jesse watched as his lover stopped from getting up to look at the figure below him. Surprisingly he wasn't jealous of the figure below Jaden at all. He would usually be possessive over Jaden in situations like this but this time was different. He had a feeling to just going over to Jaden and the other person doing anything he could think of with three people (so far he's up to 24 things). Jesse thoughts were interrupted by the person' gaze switching back and forward from him and Jaden. The person' gaze landed on Jaden before opening his mouth.

"U-um…E-excuse me Anki but do you mind getting off please" the figure below Jaden said. To Jaden and Jesse he sounded like a pure angel that was just waiting to be taken. Jaden gulped down his desires taking in what the person said. Once he ran the request in his head a few times he finally reacted jumping off the light bluenett.

"Hahaha sorry about that I'm slow sometimes" Jaden sheepishly scratch the back of his head. The light bluenett sat up holding his head trying to control the dizziness.

"No it was my fault that we ended up like that" the person smiled. "I was hungry you see and so I was trying to get some fruit but I'm a little clumsy so I'm very sorry if you were hurt because of me" the person said as he tried to get up but fell back down with a hiss. He looked at his leg noticing his ankle looked a little swollen. He reached for his ankle to check it but a hand stopped him. He looked up to meet Jesse smiling. "If you touch it, it could become worse, little gem" Jesse said in a calm voice. The person nodded and allowed Jesse to look at his ankle. While Jesse was looking at the figures ankle Jaden decided to introduce himself to the person.

"Hi there my name is Jaden, and over there is Jesse!" Jaden said with his usual enthusiastic personality. "Nice to meet you Jaden-Anki and Jesse-Anki! My name is Syrus but you can call me Sy-chan most people do anyway!" Syrus giggled out making both Jaden and Jesse blush a bit.

"Well Sy-chan your ankle is sprained. I'm sorry but you won't be able to walk on it for a while." Jesse sighed. Syrus looked horrified at Jesse comment.

"What! but I can't stay here to long!" Syrus was now in panic. Jesse and Jaden put there one hand on Syrus shoulders calming the boy. They got on one knee with there right hand crossing over their heart looking straight into Syrus eyes grinning their infamous goofy grin.

"We shall protect you our little Sy-hime" they said in unison winking at Syrus. Syrus giggled at their goofiness before he was placed on Jesse back with Jaden walking to the side of them. Right before they walked off Syrus leaned over to kiss Jaden on the cheek then leaning forward to kiss Jesse on the cheek whispering 'thank you my wonderful princes' blushing madly. For the rest of the way they all laughed about random things while avoiding people who were after Syrus.

_** AT THE END OF THE MAZE **_

"Ah, I had a feeling you guys would find the princesses" Isis said as Marik, Malik, Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Jaden, Jesse, and Syrus came out. "Now if you all can fallow me now to talk about your wishes" Isis said walking away.

_** AT THE TECH ROOM **_

Isis opened the door to tech room reveling Tea chasing Zane around swinging around a metal bat. Alexis trying to put out a fire from the monitors. Everyone was in stunned.

"THE HELL!" Akeifa and Marik yelled in unison.

"The hell is right, this dipshit ruined _my _equipment!" Tea growled without looking at the people that just entered the room.

"Who you calling a dipstick, you dobe (**ME**- Dobe: a useless idiot, am I right Sasuke. **Sasuke**-Hn Me-Yo Naruto should I take that as a yes **Naruto**-Hmm. That's more like a yes I don't care when he says Hm. **Me**- Thanks Naru-chan ~Huggles Naruto~ **Sasuke**-Back off he's mine ~Take Naruto from me.~) You destroyed it not me remember" Zane growled back.

**FLASH BACK START**

"…please don't call again" Tea cut transmission with Ryou. She sighed turning back to Alexis.

"Me thirsty. 'Lex' can you get me something to drink, pweaty pwease" Tea whined.

"Sure but no more baby talk with your 'pweaty pwease.'" Alexis sighed. Alexis then walked out of the room leaving Tea alone with an exception of a knocked out Zane. Tea started drumming her fingers wonder what to do. Her eyes scanned the room until they landed on a metal bat. A smirk growing on her face.

'~oooohhh I see something to break thing with~' Tea thought. Tea walked over to the metal bat picking it up. She swung once, twice, then again making it her third time. 'I wonder how Zane will react to me playing baseball with his head.' Tea pondered. With the bat rest off her right shoulder she turned around seeing Zane out off his bonds messing with _her_ control equipment. Tea was _not_ a happy camper right now.

"Zane move yourself from my equipment, or lose your family gems in the process!" Tea yelled.

"H*ll no I'm stopping this right now!" Zane growled glaring daggers at Tea over his shoulders.

"Grr back off!" Tea shouted swinging her metal bat at Zane.

'_Crash'_

Everything was in silence in the tech room. The two teens looking like they were deer's caught in head lights. The metal bat had collided with the control equipment. Tea moved the bat from the equipment to check the damage, getting little sparks flying everywhere as her answer. Both teens were taken out of stupor as the door to the tech room flew open by Alexis.

"What the fu-'' Alexis was cut off by the equipment catching on fire. "AHHHHHH" Alexis shrieked running for the fire extinguisher.

"AHHHH MY BABY ON FIRE! ZANE I'M GOING TO SHOVE THIS BAT SO FAR UP YOU'RE A**, YOU'LL BE COUGHING UP YOUR OWN BASEBALLS" Tea screamed, swinging the metal bat at Zane head.

**FLASHBACK END**

"I remember YOU breaking it, so to pay for it, get back here so I can use your head to play whack a mole!" Tea shouted. The fire was finally put out, sighing in relief Alexis turned to her boyfriend and president only to worry once again. Alexis had to think of something fast or else her boyfriends going to be maimed. When she looked to Isis for aided she was already too late. Isis was whispering something in Ryou, Malik, Yugi, and Syrus ears, knowing Isis a well proof plan. Isis got a nod from the four boys. Isis told Jesse to give Syrus to Malik. Malik took a dagger from his bag then started cutting up his cheongsam along with Syrus'. It now looked like a thousand of fan-crazed people attacked them. Malik walked out with Syrus in his arms bridal style. They took a deep breath then counted to 3. Malik then limped into the room quickly. Tears were running down Malik face and Syrus had body curled a little bit in a ball against Malik body covering his face with his arms, stream of tears going down his face.

"Zane-nii! Tea-nee! Help, Help please! I-I found S-Syrus in the maze with people trying to r-rip his outfit off and do u-unspeakable things to him" Malik whimpered out. "I tried to stop them when they g-grabbed me too. There was so many people, were the p-pushed me down too. I tried to get them off me but they over powered me and s-started doing w-weird things to my body. I'm sorry I couldn't protect Syrus." Malik continued sinking to his knees hugging Syrus a little close to his body. If you were really up close you could see a quick smirk on both Malik and Syrus face.

Marik, Yami, Bakura, Jaden, Jesse all had their mouths open at the scene in front of them while Tea and Zane stopping in their tracks to run over to Malik and Syrus. Tea grabbed Syrus from Malik hugging tightly as Zane held Malik.

"This is all my fault, I knew I shouldn't have let you guys do this…do you know what happened to Yugi and Ryou" Zane asked with worry in his voice. Both Syrus and Malik smirked at the waited question.

"Y-Yea I saw them right behind you guys with a large book." Syrus stuck out his tongue at Tea. Both Tea and Zane pulled back but they were too late.

'Thwonk'

Tea and Zane fell face first to the floor with Yugi and Ryou looking down at them with dictionaries in hand. Yugi sighed shaking his head. "When do you think they'll learn that we're faking?" Yugi smiled

"Why would we want them to think we're faking? We have so much of an advantage with it. Oh by the way nice hit you two. I say it'll knock them out for a full five minutes this time" Malik giggled.

"Thanks learned it from the best after all and I must say your guys acting was on point as always." Ryou said with a little smirk.

"Thank you but next your being the victim. I love Tea-nee in all, but I think I almost died of suffocation from her big boobs" Syrus smiled.

"Ok guys come on you had your fun but come help me and Isis put these two weirdo in their chairs in the student council room before they wake up" Alexis stated. They all sighed before dragging Zane and Tea to their seats.

_** 5 MINUTES LATER **_

In exactly five minutes like Malik said they were awake with a minor head ache.

"About time you two woke up you kept our winners of the princess wish waiting." Alexis scolded.

"What! No my poor little brothers I'm sorry. I failed to protect you again from that evil person of a president!" Zane cried out.

"Shut the hell up Zane! I wouldn't even think of putting them in dangerous situation." Tea pouted crossing her arms.

"Trapping them in a maze with hormonal teens isn't in the category of dangerous!" Zane yelled.

"Uh… so~ where these winners anyway" Tea asked quickly changing the subject.

"Right here" Alexis said stepping out of their view of vision showing the winner.

A grinning Malik was the first to step forward with Marik saying "The winner of capturing me in the 'princess wishes' is Marik." Next it was a blushing Yugi to step forward with Yami saying "The winner of capturing me was Yami" Then it was a giggling Ryou turn to step forward with Akeifa saying "The winner who captured me in the 'princess wishes' was Akeifa." Lastly it was a smiling Syrus being carried by Jesse once again with Jaden to step forward saying "The winners for capturing me were Jaden-anki and Jesse-anki.

"Ok know that I know the winners let the wishing commence!" Tea said.

"Well the guys and I were talking a little while you guys were sleep and are only wish is to be their knights." Marik said while taking Malik hand giving it a kiss. Getting a loud growl from Zane in response.

"Are all sure about this?" Isis cut in.

"Yes we are. We want to protect them by being their knights" Yami was to the one to speak this time looking into Yugi eyes.

"As student council president I agree to this only if the princesses also agree." Tea stated.

"Hell yea!" Malik said.

"I love the idea" Ryou giggled.

"Of course" Yugi said.

"Yes, yes, and a thousand times yes" Syrus said.

Tea stood up from the couch with big smile on her face. "Well the jury has spoken. The winners of this contest shall be the knights of the princesses from here on in."

"Do I even get a say in this?" Zane asked.

No you don't you wombo" Tea smiled eerie at Zane.

"Why you little-"

Isis asked Malik, Yugi, Syrus, and Ryou to show them out as Tea and Zane continued their fight.

_** AT THE FRONT GATE **_

They all walked to the front gates chatting about random things holding hands with their respected knight(s). Malik holding hands with Marik. Ryou holding hands with Akeifa. Yugi holding hands with Yami.

Then Syrus holding hands with both Jaden and Jesse limping from his ankle. They then reached the gates but no one wants to go anywhere.

"Good night Yami" Yugi kissed Yami cheek turning to meet up with his brothers. The rest of them pretty much had the same good bye' with there guys.

Ryou' was like: "Fare well my sweet thief but I don't want you to go." Ryou smiled.

"Well as Shakespeare says my cute rabbit 'parting is such sweet sorrow'" Akeifa smirked meeting Ryou emerald eyes. Ryou placed a kiss on his cheek before turning to go back to the school.

Malik was like: "Aww it's no fair I don't want to let you go yet" Malik said.

"Don't worry my little dessert rose. I'll see you again, so this is a fair-well" Marik said.

"Good point" Malik gave Marik a kiss on the cheek before walking off to the school with his brothers.

Syrus' was like: "Fair enough my princes and thank you for helping me with my ankle" Syrus giggled.

"It was our pleasure little gemstone" Jesse chuckled.

"Bye Jay bye Jes." Syrus kissed them both on the cheeks then turning to leave with his brother.

Marik, Yami, Bakura, Jesse, and Jaden watched their little princesses disappear into the school before heading home.

_** IN THE STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM **_

Malik, Ryou, Syrus, and Yugi walked back into the student council room to see both Zane and Tea get hit again but this time by Alexis fist.

"Uh…stop hitting me; I'm going to have brain damage if this continues." Zane groaned blinking away the pain.

"Haha too late for that. Ah it hurts so much!~" Tea replied messaging her temples.

"Well if you guys would stop acting like an idiot we wouldn't have to hurt you. OK everyone go home and get some sleep" Isis said leaving the too.


End file.
